Historical Dates
by Passionate Cec
Summary: "On their first date, he had told her it would be casual." They really don't need it and they do it for fun. But, sometimes, fun turns into something more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there.

This started out as a tiny piece and turned pretty big since this. It's a multi chapter fic and I will try to post regularly though, at the moment, I can't really guarantee anything.

It starts more or less when Sam returns to the SGC after Area 51.

Let me know if you enjoyed this. Reviews always make me very happy.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

Enjoy. :)

Tentative steps

On their first date, he had told her it would be casual.

They were Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill, Air Force Officers. They had worked together for eight years and had seen each other at their worst and at their best. Trying to hide the flaws and show the best had been pointless. He had known her scars and she had known his.

So he had put on his standard black pants and t-shirt, though he had spent a short eternity looking for the best shirt he owned. She had shown up in a pair of black pants, flat sandals that showed off her painted toe nails and a figure hugging blue shirt. She had worn just a bit more make up than he was used to on her but it was still light and simple.

She had looked beautiful.

Their dinner had been cut short by a crisis. They had been made way too quickly for his taste. They hadn't bothered changing upon arriving at the SGC and after greeting him warmly, Daniel had pointed out they both looked nice and looked like they had put more effort into dressing than they usually did. The simple blush on Sam's cheeks had made the embarrassment of being caught on his first date with her worth it.

It hadn't so much been being caught this early on that had bothered him. After all, they had been a couple for a while already and though they hadn't broadcasted it, it hadn't been a secret. Sam had mentioned something about them never having gone out on an actual date. And that had been what bothered him. The fact that they had organized something to spend a nice evening together and that that had been when their friends found out about them. As if life had once again been mocking them and showing them that they would never have a normal life.


	2. All In

All in

On their second date, he had decided to do the whole nine yards.

He had appointed someone to deal with everything short of a ship being on orbit around Earth about to attack. She had told her team of scientists and General Landry that they should pretend she had never existed because she would not pop up at the SGC unless the gate was about to blow up and she was needed to deal with it otherwise the whole planet would be disintegrated.

He had made reservations at a fancy restaurant and had broken out the tux. She had appeared with a blue dress – clearly she remembered him telling her how much he loved her in blue very well. It had stopped just short of her knees with a slit on the right side that went up to mid thigh. The cleavage had been just deep enough to be very tempting, especially as he already knew what the v-collar hid. She had worn the earrings he got her for Christmas and the matching necklace he got her for her birthday and had worn high enough heels that she had almost been able to look him straight in the eye.

She had looked drop dead gorgeous.

Afterwards, as they had lain in bed, limbs tangled, sweaty and breathing heavily she had whispered that she didn't mind dressing up and looking beautiful but that she liked looking pretty in shirt and pants much better than she did in dress and killer heels. He had kissed her and made love to her again.

The woman was perfect.


	3. Simple Pleasures

Simple pleasures

So on their third date, he'd taken her to O'Malley's.

He had worn jeans and a shirt and she had worn a lovely summer dress with the same sandals as on their first date. They had ordered steaks and beer as they had so many times over the years with the rest of SG-1 and they had shared a piece of chocolate cake as they never had before.

And then she had beaten him at pool. Four times in a row.

At that point, he had had enough. He had grabbed one of her hands and pulled her to the improvised dance floor. At first, she had laughed because they both knew he couldn't dance. And she wasn't all that good either. But he had wanted to hold her close, to have an excuse to do so in public and he had wanted to put an end to the humiliation at pool.

When they had started swaying, she had finally decided to indulge him and had leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder, his hands moving from her hips around her back until his arms had been circling her waist. And though the lovely summer dress had been thin and he had been able to feel the warmth of her skin through it, he had cursed it because it hadn't allowed him to slip his hands under her shirt and caress the skin of her back.

After they had left the restaurant, they had settled on his roof – which had become hers when she had sold her house and moved into his so they could be together when he got home from D.C – and spent some time stargazing. And making love. Surprisingly, it hadn't even been his idea but it definitely hadn't taken him along to let her have her say.

'Tonight was perfect.' She had whispered as they had finally settled under the covers, hours later and he had grinned. Because he had known then that she really was the love of his life, the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life loving and worshipping, his soul mate.


	4. Exploration Companion

Sorry about the long waiting time. I've been very busy with studying and finals and didn't have time to post anything.

Exploration companion

He had quickly lost count of their dates but he remembered each and every one of them. Going out together and spending time together without being interrupted by the whole universe trying to keep them apart was by no means an easy feat. But somehow, they managed.

Getting to see her, hold her, kiss her was always the highlight of his week – month – when it happened and he always looked forward to it. He sometimes arrived late – which pissed her off beyond measure – because a meeting, phone call or conference call had lasted longer than it should have and he had had to take a plane later than planned. And she sometimes arrived with bruises and scratched skin – which pissed him off beyond measure – because of a mission gone somewhat awry or an experiment had had unexpected result.

But most of the time, they made it and though they had both agreed that they liked staying as it allowed them to enjoy each other's company to the fullest extent, they had made it a bit of a tradition to go out on the night they saw each other again. It was a special time and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Though he had showed up in full dress blues a good few times, the dates were mostly casual and they were always lovely. Whether he just got to drop a brief kiss to her lips and twine their fingers across the table or whether he got to hold her as they swayed gently to the music in the bars, pubs and restaurants they experimented. They had their favourite places to which they went back every now and then but they also liked to try out new things. They had once agreed that it felt as if they knew the galaxy – universe – better than they knew their own country and town.

But whatever they did, it was a time he enjoyed and cherished more than he could tell or even understand. He suspected it was the fact that when they were out together, they weren't Colonel Carter and General O'Neill. They were just a beautiful blonde woman and a scruffy grey haired man who were very much in love and who enjoyed a night out. It was the fact that they were just another couple. It was the kind of normalcy he had come to appreciate and the times out offered him a break from the long hours at the office and her a break from the wars.

And if asked, he could have turned sappy and mushy and said that he was happy. Not only because he was finally with the woman he had loved for way too many years to count. But because they were perfect together.


End file.
